Listen to your heart
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei and his mate just got into a fight... how will they get back together... HieiXOC... some OOC...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kat, or the song 'Listen to your heart' by D.H.T. I DO own Kya and the plot…

Warning: This songfic had Fluffy! Just to be warned! Please continue!

* * *

"FINE! JUST GO THEN!" Kya slammed the door in her mate's face. She was tired of him leaving all the time. Sure, Hiei had to go on missions for Koenma, but so did she… He was leaving more often, than usual. She slid down the door as she remembered their last conversation, before his last 'disappearance'.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
_

"Hiei, where do you go all the time?" Hiei remained silent, like always. "Hiei, just tell me!"

"Hn." Hiei didn't look Kya in the eye. He always feared her eyes, for she could always tell what he was thinking, by looking into his. "Training…" Kya smiled, slightly. She **_KNEW _**Hiei was lying… But, she couldn't admit it… He just had that look in his eyes.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Silent tears fell down her cheek, as she thought of how long it had took to build Hiei's trust and, finally, his love. He had always expected to be turned away… Because he was the 'Forbidden Child', a mistake… Not meant to be loved… It had taken her YEARS to convince him otherwise… And now, everything's gone back to the way it was… Hiei's returned to his darkness, his fear… His loneliness…

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.

'Kya…' The way he said her name, resounded in her head, without restraint… She missed it… He stopped calling her by her name, and returned to calling her 'Onna'… It meant that he didn't feel the same anymore…She just knew it!

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.

Hiei's P.O.V

'She hates me…' Hiei thought, as he flitted to Genkai's temple to train… 'She doesn't care, anymore… She never did…' Hiei steeled himself, landing in a clearing. He would NEVER open up to anyone again! He knew that no one could love the 'Forbidden Child'… But then, why did she care that he left so much? Did she really care? Hiei's head told him no… but his heart begged to differ.

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

Kya continued to cry, as she thought, 'I don't care anymore… If Hiei doesn't want to love me, that's FINE!' She rose and stumbled into their- her room. She looked around the room at all the things that reminded her about Hiei…

_  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.  
_

'Why does my heart STILL hurt!' They both thought, as he trained and she tore the room apart._Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. _

It had been a month since the fight, and Kya and Hiei hadn't gotten back together. The Reikai Tantei was getting worried. "Koenma…We need to do something…" Yusuke said, fearing that something would happen to either of his friends.

"I agree…" Kurama stated, turning to his mate, Kat, "Any ideas?"

Kat nodded, "Hai. Make them spar…" The gang nodded, but the doubt was evident on their faces.

_  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, _

Meanwhile, Kya was sitting on the cliff outside her house. 'Even the sea doesn't calm me…' she thought as the waves crashed against the shore. Soon, her thoughts drifted to Hiei. 'Why? I should have gotten over **_HIM_**!'

_  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

The Reikai Tantei began their plans, as the two feuding demons fell into fitful dreams.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling to you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

'Kya…I'm sorry…'Kya awoke with a start. That dream again… It had mocked her for weeks at a time… But she didn't believe it… Hiei would NEVER admit he was wrong… But, could she?

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

'Hiei…' Hiei jerked up, 'Kya…' He thought, still half-asleep. He, quickly, realized what he thought. 'I don't need her! She doesn't love me! She NEVER did! And I DON'T LOVE **_HER_**!' Somehow, those words felt very false… But, Hiei didn't notice; as he jumped down to greet a waiting fox.

_  
And there are voices that want to be heard. _

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei glared, angrily, at his best friend.

"Well… The gang and I heard that there's a demon that thinks it can beat you, hands down…"

"And you want me to prove it wrong, correct?" Kya asked, her sister, who had walked in on her breakfast. Kat nodded, and led Kya to the training arena, as Kurama did the same with Hiei.

_  
So much to mention but you can't find the words. _

"YOU?" Both Hiei and Kya screamed as they, both, stepped into the ring. They turned to glare at the person who brought them. "Why?" Kya asked her sister, as Hiei asked Kurama the same thing.

"We're tired of you two ignoring one another… So, you're going to spare…" Kat replied, as Kurama walked over to her. "And you're not leaving until one of you wins…" With that, Kat and Kurama walked over to the bench and sat down.

'Great…' Was the mutual thought for Kya and Hiei.

_  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind_

"FINE!" Kya shouted, as she powered up. Hiei felt like he couldn't move; Kya's scent was filling the air…Kami, how he had missed that. He snapped out of his thoughts, just in time to dodge Kya's attack.

'My turn…' Hiei smirked, pushing any thoughts about Kya out of his head. He drew his katana and charged at her. Kya dodged and slashed at Hiei with her claws, just barely connecting. Kya pulled back, to see blood on her hand… HIS blood… She tilted her head and looked at him. Hiei was just standing there… Why?

_Listen to you heart when he's calling for you_

"Kya…" Kya's eyes widened. 'He called my name! I have to- NO!I won't be hurt again!' Kya got ready to attack, again, but, Hiei, quickly, pinned her down. 'Sh!t!'

_Listen to your heart there's nothing you can do_

"Kya…Listen to me!" Kya struggled against Hiei. She didn't WANT to listen! She wanted to get way… Not listen to him, or her heart…

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, _

"Kya… I… I need you…" Kya froze, 'WHAT! He needed her?'

"Hiei… Why… Why did you leave?" She asked, as tears threatened to spill.

"I… I needed to… I had to protect you…" Kya tilted her head, asked 'What?' "Hn… I needed to train to protect you…

"Hiei… You don't have to protect me… You just need to be here…"

_  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Hiei leaned close to her, his breath tickling her ear, "I'm here now… And I'm not leaving anytime soon…" Kya smiled, before Hiei kissed her. On the other side of the arena, Kat and Kurama smiled. Slowly, they rose and left their best friends to their privacy...

* * *

Kya: I hope you liked it! Please Review... and if you want me to write another sonfic... please tell methe name of the song and characters in your review... but, I won't guarntee anything... Ciao!


End file.
